As a mainstream broadband access technology, the DSL access technology is now serving hundreds of millions of users around the world. With the intensification of the greenhouse effect and energy shortage, the energy consumption of DSL subscriber boards attracts more and more attention of operators.
Currently, a common method for monitoring a power consumption value of a subscriber board is that current and voltage testing instruments/meters are externally connected to the DSL subscriber board directly, and the power consumption of the DSL subscriber board is calculated by multiplying the current by the voltage. However, this method involves external connection of testing instruments/meters and manual operation, and cannot realize remote monitoring or real-time power consumption monitoring for a large number of DSL subscriber boards at the same time.
Another method for estimating power consumption of a DSL subscriber board in real time is that: Hardware monitors input current and voltage values of the subscriber board in real time, and reports the values to a CPU; the CPU executes the formula of multiplying the current by the voltage to estimate the power consumption of the subscriber board and obtain a result of the real-time power consumption estimation.
However, the real-time power consumption monitoring method in the prior art involves increase of hardware cost and modification to the hardware circuit design of the existing DSL subscriber board, and is unable to monitor the power consumption value of each constituent functional unit or the power consumption value of each subscriber port of the DSL subscriber board in real time.